La morale du loup
by Super Inwie
Summary: [ et oui je l'ai repris ! ] On se sent mal, on a le Moral bas. Votre professeur préféré est la pour vous aidez a le surmonter. Surtout lorsque celui ci vous aprécie beaucoup... RL.OC
1. Comportement, fraicheur et professeur

**Disclamer** : TOUUUUUUUUUUT ( comme toujours ) Appartiens a notre très chère J.K Rowling ! ( que dieu la bénisse :P ) Sauf Sorine qui est un personnage a moua.

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Alors, comme la plupart de mes fics ( enfin .. toute mes fics ) Le personnage qui sera mis en valeur serrrrrrrrra REMUUUUUUUS ! OUI BRAVO ! vous êtes trop douer vous avez deviné ! j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Je commence par un petit chapitre parce que je commence très tard a écrire mes chapitres MDR. Mais le prochain serai mieux promis ' Aller bonne lecture.

Ps : dans mon empressement de poster, je n'ai pas corriger XX je suis désoler ! je vais me reprendre au prochain sa aussi !

Remus Lupin / Other caracter 

_Style : romance et je ne sais quoi encore._

_Le nombre de chapitre est indéterminé._

La Moral du Loup 

La jeune fille marchait, se traînant lentement les pieds dans le couloir de l'école. Elle allait sûrement être en retard, mais cela ne l'importunais guerre. Elle n'allait pas bien, non elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait. Depuis quelque temps elle avait le moral bas… elle ne mangeait plus elle dormait mal et était très peu attentive en classe.

Elle regarda autours d'elle, les élèves commençaient a courir pour se dépêcher de rejoindre leurs classes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Mais elle non, elle regardait encore ses pieds et marchait ne sachant plus ou elle était, ni dans quelle partie du château elle se trouvait. Elle marchait sans but se demandant soudain dans quel cours elle devait se rendre.

Elle daigna enfin de lever les yeux pour constater ou elle se trouvait. Si elle se souvenait bien la dernière fois qu'elle avait remarquer quoi que se sois, elle était au deuxième étage … elle devait encore y être non? À son grand étonnement, elle se trouvait près de la volière, sois, à l'opposer d'ou elle devait se trouver. Elle pensa rebrousser chemin quand elle se dit que, en fin de compte un petit tour dans la tours d'Astronomie, qui était tout près, ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle commença donc a monter les marches de la tours et entendit la cloche sonner. Son cours de divination devrais attendre. Et puis il n'y avait rien d'intéressant a savoir c'est dernier temps, enfin … depuis toujours.

Elle arriva enfin en haut et respira l'air frais de l'automne. A son grand étonnement il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Elle voulu vite descendre en se rendant compte que c'était un professeur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps, celui-ci trop vite c'étais placer devant elle, lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre. Elle baisa la tête gêné de la situation, elle venait de se faire prendre … et pas par n'importe qui, non, par son professeur, le professeur qu'elle aimait tant. Tripotant ses vêtements elle dit maladroitement :

- Professeur … je.. je prenais une petite marche je.. Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que son professeur la coupa.

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas miss Burn ?

Sorine releva rapidement la tête étonné de la réponse de son professeur :

- Oui très belle professeur Lupin

- Un peu fraîche, mais c'est ce que nous avons de besoin non ?

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement et Lupin continua :

- Alors, pourrais-je savoir réellement la raison de votre présence ici ?

- eh .. eh bien professeur, je … je ne vais pas très bien … et .. hum la chaleur étouffante de divination ne me m'enchantait guère.

À son grand étonnement celui-ci acquiesça et puis répondit d'un ton badin :

- Oui, moi même je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécier la chaleur insupportable qui régnait dans cette petite pièce.

De plus en plus mal alaise à la discutions qu'elle entretenais avec son professeur, car elle devait le dire, elle ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne la grondait pas, il ne lui enlevait pas de point, non, il lui parlait.

Un coup de vent vînt vers eux, lui enlevant son foulard, qui n'était pas très bien attacher, Sorine sursauta et essaya de le rattraper mais alors qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais le revoir, Lupin le lui tendis sous le nez un petit sourire charmeur imprégnant son visage. La jeune fille repris timidement son foulard en remerciant son professeur. Et lui dis :

- Merci professeur …je, je crois que je vais … peut-être retourner à mon cours maintenant …

Lupin acquiesça :

- Oui j'imagine que Professeur Trelawney n'apprécie pas beaucoup que l'on manque son cours non. Mais…

Alors que Sorine s'apprêtait à descende de la tours, Lupin la retint encore quelques minutes.

- Vous savez Miss Burn … j'ai remarqué un changement dans votre comportement c'est dernier temps. Est-il dû a quoi que se soit que vous voudriez me parler ?

Sorine se figea, que devait-elle lui dire ? elle savait pas, elle même, ce qu'elle avait. Elle baissa les yeux confuse et lui répondit bassement :

- Je ne sais pas professeur … je- je ne sais pas, je ne comprend moi-même pas….

Lupin hocha la tête :

- Bien sur … vous me paraissez bouleversé, Remus se pencha vers elle, mais vous savez, hors des heures de cours, vous pouvez venir a mon bureau, nous pourrions discuter, et je crois que cela vous ferais le plus grand bien Miss.

La jeune femme de poufsoufle commença a tripoter maladroitement son foulard se demandant si elle devait réellement accepter l'offre de son professeur. Professeur, dont elle ne devait pas le nier, lui plaisait beaucoup. Voyant que son professeur attendait toujours après sa réponse elle commença a rougir et a réfléchir rapidement. Passer des soirées complète en compagnie du professeur qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. L'homme de sa vie n'étant pas a porté de main ? Enfin elle se résonna et se dit que en plus de passer de merveilleuse soirée … cela lui ferais sûrement beaucoup de bien de parler de ses problèmes un peu, au lieu de tout garder pour elle.

- Très bien professeur. Je viendrai vous voir… vous n'avez qu'à me donner une date …

Lupin sourit de toutes ses dents, dieu qu'il était beau quand il souriait.

- Bien alors pourquoi ne pas venir ce soir ? après le souper dans la grande salle. Nous prendrons le thé.

Les yeux de Sorine s'écarquillèrent, quoi ! ce soir, mais c'est si près … elle ne pourra jamais se préparer mentalement avant ce soir… elle va devoir réellement lui raconter tout ce qui ne vas pas, ce qui va lui faire, faire a coup sur une crise de sanglots. Ah non ! elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer devant un professeur … Elle acquiesça malgré tout. Peut-être n'allait-il pas parler toute de suite de ses problèmes, et puis il devrait comprendre … il en a eu lui aussi des problèmes.

- Très … très bien professeur, alors à se soir.

La poufsoufle descendit lentement les marches de la tours, laissant son professeur de DCFM seul, le laissant méditer.

°°°°°°°

Remus la regarda s'éloigner. Cette jeune fille était définitivement étrange. Elle avait plus de secret que n'importe qu'elle jeune fille, et ça il en était sur. Lui même était un homme qui gardait ses pensées et ses secrets pour lui. Et il savait que cela n'était pas bien … cette jeune fille Sorine avait besoin de parler et lui, lui il serait la pour l'aider.

Et puis, il n'avait pas le choix quelque chose dans l'hora de la jeune femme l'attirait à l'aider. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu monter les marches de la tours, son cœur avait bizarrement fait un bond sur lui même.

Remus secoua la tête … ce n'était pas le temps de fantasmer sur une élève de 7ème année. Malgré qu'elle soit bien belle, et très ouverte d'esprit. Et puis, il ne se permettrait jamais d'avoir une relation avec une élève, que celle-ci soit consentante ou pas.

---- °°°° ----°°°°---- °°°° ----°°°°---- °°°° ----°°°°---- °°°° ----°°°°---- °°°° ----°°°°---- °°°°

ALORS voilà pour le premier chapitre ! encore et toujours je me fais un plaisir fou a écrire sa ! Bave, bave comme sa me fait rêveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! 3 3 3 3

Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avec tout de même apprécier ! hihihi

Votre dévouer Inwie … qui s'en va faire … hum des choses avec Remus XD pas besoin de vous dire quoii :P


	2. Antre, feu et coup de baguette

Chapitre deux : _Antre, feu et coup de baguette._

Il était 18h40, Sorine tournait en rond dans sa salle commune, à 19h elle avait ce fameux rendez-vous avec le professeur Lupin, pour _« parler »_ de ses problèmes. Maintenant qu'elle était arriver a se moment crucial de la journée, la poufsoufle de dernière année n'avait plus vraiment envi d'y aller…

Elle regarda sa montre, déjà 18h50, elle devait commencer à y aller si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à ce rendez-vous. Elle fit un signe de tête à sa très chère Cerseï, qui était en train d'écrire passionnément une lettre a son chéri, Fred Weasley. D'ailleurs Sorine se demandait comment celle-ci distinguait Fred de George…. Enfin, elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle commune rapidement

Alors qu'elle s'engageais dans ce qui devait être le 5ème couloir avant d'arriver au bureau du professeur Lupin _( n.a : c'est qu'elle connaît le chemin sur le bout de ses doigts la petite obsédée '_) lorsqu'elle entendit des voix retentirent dans le couloir sombre du deuxième étage.

- Alors Potter ! On est tout seul ? Il n'y a pas ton incompétent d'ami roux et ta stupide amie sang-de-bourbe pour te protéger !

Sorine tourna le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec les bagarreurs. Elle soupira, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envi d'être témoin ce soir. Elle voyait déjà Harry serrer les poings la baguette pointé vers Draco. Celui-ci avait son petit air supérieur qu'il affichait toujours lorsqu'il était supérieur dans un situation de combat, en fait … il l'affichait toujours.

Elle alla protestée contre cette stupide bataille lorsque Draco la vit. Il essaya de la stupéfixer mais par chance il visa mal et son sort fût absorbé par le plancher. Alors Sorine, furibonde et hors d'elle qu'on l'est attaquée ainsi sans raison s'écria :

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes que deux niochon et que vous vous battez dans le couloir que vous devez attaquer TOUT LE MONDE !

( _na : hhoulala, elle est fâââcher la fille O.o_ ) Elle tourna les talons, plus enragé que jamais, laissant derrière elle les deux ennemis de toujours confus. Elle continua rapidement son chemin, marchant du talon. Et arriva enfin au bureau du Professeur Lupin.

Elle eut a peine besoin de cogner que son professeur lui ouvra la porte, laissant apparaître son visage souriant. Il lui fit signe de rentrer, ce que Sorine fit rapidement, d'un pas ferme ce qui montrait qu'elle était encore frustré de sa rencontre avec les deux garçons.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était chaleureuse, un feu crépitait paresseusement dans l'antre et les rideaux des fenêtres n'étaient pas encore tirés ce qui nous laissait une merveilleuse vu sur le lac alors que le coucher de soleil se faisait lentement. Mais toujours en rogne, la jeune fille ne remarqua rien de l'ambiance rêveuse qu'il régnait dans la pièce.

Remus voyant le visage rougit par la frustration de la jeune fille, fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait t'elle eut pour qu'elle soit si en rogne! Lupin prit place dans un fauteuil près du feu, une petite tasse de thé à la main, avec son regard contrarié et dit doucement a Sorine :

- Miss Burn, qu'y a t'il pour que vous soyez aussi déchaînée ?

Entendant la douce voix de son professeur, Sorine se figea quelque peu, puis se calma par la suite en soupirant :

- Ce n'est rien professeur, il y a seulement que Stupide Potter, elle se retourna rapidement vers Remus, sans offense monsieur, et imbécile Malfoy se sont encore battu, et j'ai eu le malheur de me retrouver sur leur chemin. MONSIEUR n'a pas aimé que je sois la et il a essayé de me stupéfixer…

Sorine s'écrasa dans le fauteuil moelleux et croisa les bras rageusement. En marmonnant dans sa barbe :

- c'est pas parce que je suis poufsouffle qu'on doit m'attaquer !

- voyons Sorine, je ne crois pas que le fait que vous soyez à Poufsouffle est changé grand chose dans la réaction de Malfoy…

Sorine le regarda, Lupin était maintenant à côté d'elle, une tasse de thé à la main. De sa position, la jeune femme pouvait sentir la douce odeur d'air frais que son professeur

dégageait, comme s'il passait ses journées complète en plein air, dans la forêt… essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées Sorine acquiesça.

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien ainsi de suite commençant par l'imbécillité de Malfoy et les fausses idées que traînait les poufsouffles depuis je ne sais combien d'année. Sorine profitait au maximum de cette petite soirée avec Lupin, l'écoutant parler avec enthousiasme des tonnes d'exemple de mésaventure qu'il lui sont arriver. C'était impensable qu'un simple homme comme lui, si l'on ne comptait pas sa lycanthropie, est passé autant d'épreuve en si peu d'année.

La grande horloge du bureau sonna et instinctivement Sorine baissa les yeux vers sa montre. Quoi, déjà neuf heures, le temps passe décidément bien trop vite, à peine avait-elle eu le temps d'apprécier ce moment avec délectation qu'il devait déjà se terminer….


	3. Néant, nuage et hypothermie

n.a : qui a dit que sa me prenais du temps écrire ? … MOI ? Nahh jamais ' Mais bon voilà le chapitre trois. Après une soirée de déprime total voilà ce que ça donne

merci pour les reviews Gros smack a tous et bonne lecture !

Extrait du chapitre précédant :

_Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien ainsi de suite commençant par l'imbécillité de Malfoy et les fausses idées que traînait les poufsouffles depuis je ne sais combien d'année. Sorine profitait au maximum de cette petite soirée avec Lupin, l'écoutant parler avec enthousiasme des tonnes d'exemple de mésaventure qu'il lui sont arriver. C'était impensable qu'un simple homme comme lui, si l'on ne comptait pas sa lycanthropie, est passé autant d'épreuve en si peu d'année._

_La grande horloge du bureau sonna et instinctivement Sorine baissa les yeux vers sa montre. Quoi, déjà neuf heures, le temps passe décidément bien trop vite, à peine avait-elle eu le temps d'apprécier ce moment avec délectation qu'il devait déjà se terminer…._

…………………

Le lendemain matin, Sorine se réveilla sereine. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit que cette nuit-ci, depuis des mois. Elle se leva lentement de son lit et fit attention de ne pas réveiller ses compagnes de chambre qui, dormaient toutes dans un profond sommeil encore. Elle prit le livre d'études des moldus, qui était sur le coin de sa table de chevet et sortit de son dortoir pour se diriger silencieusement vers la salle commune, sans prendre la peine de se changer, pensant que, à cette heure si matinal, personne ne serait réveillé.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier elle senti une présence derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fit face à Greg et soupira. C'était un garçon qu'elle avait pris en pitié lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver à Poudlard. Il était en première année et avait beaucoup de difficulté à s'intégrer avec les autres. En fait ce n'était pas lui qui ne voulait pas, mais plutôt les autres qui ne voulaient pas de lui ce qui était un peu dommage. Greg était étrange, certes, mais il était tellement gentil une fois qu'on le connaissait bien.

Sorine se retourna donc et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil et fit signe à Greg de venir avec elle. Le jeune Pouffsoufle acquiesça et alla s'installer avec elle sur le grand fauteuil. Sorine sourit :

- Alors Greg, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à te lever si tôt ce matin ?

Le jeune garçon prit une grande inspiration et lentement il essayer de formuler sa phrase :

- j'ai –tendu un b-b-bru-uit … et me-me .. sui-suis de-de-deman-mandé qu-qu-qui po-pouva-ait bien ê-êtr-être.

Greg se retourna et regarda dans les yeux Sorine et lui fit un petit sourire timide.

- Et p-puis c-ce rendez-vo-vous avec Mr.mr .. Mr.Lupin ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi , demanda Sorine en rougissant.

….

Bref Sorine lui raconta sa soirée avec tous les détails que le jeune Pouffsoufle voulait savoir. Ah ce Greg, c'était un peu comme son Psy. Malgré son jeune âge, il était toujours prêt a l'aider et a l'écouter. Franchement ce petit garçon était une perle. Elle l'avait aidé a s'intégrer et voilà qu'il l'aidait à évacuer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Puis de plus en plus qu'ils se parlaient, de moins en moins je jeune homme bégayait. Qui sait, un jour son petit protégé trouverait-il complètement sa place dans le monde de Poudlard.

………………….

La nuit était tombée et une fois de plus, le cafard repris à Sorine. Baguette dans le poche, cape sur les épaules, la jeunes fille marchait près du lac, a la lueur plutôt absente de la lune. Seule les lointaines lumière de Poudlard daignaient encore à l'éclairé un peu, faisant dansé devant elle son ombre, plutôt lasse. Elle continuait de marcher, elle ne savait pas ou elle voulait allez, seulement elle savait que ce n'était pas vers le château mais le plus loin possible de celui-ci.

Encore une fois, elle avait le moral a zéro, mais cette fois-ci, pas de professeur lupin pour lui porté compagnie et essayer de lui sous-titrer des information, non, cette fois ce n'était qu'elle et la lune. Frigorifier après quelques heure de marche, elle s'installa près d'un arbre juste le temps de ce réchauffé et repartie.

Sorine leva les yeux vers le ciel. Trop de nuage ce soir, trop de nuage pour les voir, les millions d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel et qui venait, normalement, illuminer le visage soucieux de la jeune sorcière. Elle continua à marcher. Trop de nuages, pas seulement dans le ciel, aussi dans sa tête … elle ne prenait pas le temps, pas l'envi de s'arrêter devant chaque petite merveille de la nature pour se reposer pour sourire et faire illuminer son visage lorsqu'elle découvrait avec joie une nouvelle pousse qui faisait son petit bout de chemin vers le grand monde.

Elle marchait et marchait puis, sans comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, elle se retrouva sur la petite falaise qui donnait vu sur Pré-au-lard. Sorine ne se posa pas de question, même si ce n'était pas normal de s'être rendu la, a cet endroit, en se moment. Elle resserra négligemment son écharpe autours de son cou et continua sa route. Elle marchait et marchait, regardant les petits couples par si, et par la, Leur faisant des sourires, si elle pouvait les appeler comme sa, nostalgiques.

En se moment elle se sentait seule, en se moment elle sombrait dans un gouffre de solitude. Pourtant de la populace, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait a Poudlard et même à Pré-au-lard, pourtant elle en avait des amis mais, en se moment, tout ce qui la gagnait était un sentiment de solitude, comme si elle avait toujours été seule, comme si elle ne connaissait plus personne.

Cette nuit d'automne était fraîche, un peu trop fraîche pour la manière donc Sorine s'était habillée. Puis soudain la jeune fille ne senti plus c'est pied et trébucha sur le pavé gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir le désastre. Seulement voilà, il fallait les ouvrirent et bizarrement … de l'herbe étaient en train de lui chatouiller les narines. Méfiante et troublé, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, pour se retrouver a côté du lac, Sous l'arbre ou elle s'était réfugié pour se réchauffer. Seulement voilà, malaise. Elle ne sentait bel et bien plus ses pieds et pour retourner au château on pouvait dire que c'était plutôt embêtant.

« _Bah voilà, toi et tes idées de promenade après le couvre-feu, vois ou sa te mène maintenant. Tu es prise, sous un arbre, complètement gelé à espérer qu'un professeur ne te vois, et qu'il te ramène a l'école. Mais voilà, pas de chance ma grande, puisque à cette heure là, il n'y a plus personne de debout dans l'école. Grmmff ! on va mourir de froid cette nuit. Je te déteste._ » Lui rétorqua sa conscience, piqué que la jeune fille ne l'écoute jamais. Et ce sont sur ses mots, plutôt pénible, que Sorine s'endormit de froid, recroquevillé près de l'arbre.

…………………

Le lendemain matin ce fût des pas précipités a côté d'elle qui l'extirpa de ses rêvera plutôt morbide et froide. Greg lui tapota l'épaule :

- Sorine, Sorine, rév-veilles-toi no-nom de di-dieu !

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et vis, derrière son petit Greg, une grande silhouette. Elle ne se posa pas de question quand la silhouette la pris dans ses bras et garda les yeux fermés. Pour retrouver le néants de ses rêves insensés.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était a l'infirmerie. Et avait une douce odeur de fraîcheur et de forêt en souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait transporté. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Alors qu'elle se relevais péniblement dans son lit, son petit homme apparu, en courant quasiment. _( n.a : remarque il aurait peut-être couru sur Mme Pomfresh ne s'était pas tenu derrière lui, le pauvre xD )_ :

- Sorine ! nom de… de dieu, tu-tu es en vie ! s-sa fait pas loin de de-deux jours que tu do-ors comme ça. Une-une chance que je t'ai vu, sinon tu aurais pu mourir d'h-hypo-hypothermie, avec la température qu'il fai-faisait dehors. J'suis ra-rapidement allez chercher le p-pr-professeur Lupin .. tu comprends j-je pouvais pas te traîner seul jus-jusqu'à l'infirme-merie !

Sorine lui souri et le remercia. Mais elle voyait déjà venir le sermon que Mme Pomfresh s'apprêtait à lui dire. Elle la voyait, les points sur les hanches les sourcils froncés.

- Miss Burn, je trouve inconcevable qu'une jeune femme de 7eme année se promène après le couvre-feu ainsi et qui plus est, qu'elle dorme dehors par des température aussi froide…..

Et Blablabla, Sorine ne l'entendait plus … elle venait de voir le professeur Lupin entrer dans l'infirmerie, petit livre à la main en souriant gentiment à Sorine pendant que l'infirmière continuait son sermon.

………………..

Voilà qui est tout. La suite une autre fois ' Pardon pour les fautes encore un fois … je suis vedge de corriger ' n'oublier pas un petit mot d'encouragement :D

Super Inwie. Qui vous embrasse comme une vieille mémé fait à ses petits enfant xD 


End file.
